


Chasing Away The Blues

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tour Bus Sex, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis awakes in the middle of the night to find a homesick Niall standing before his bunk. He lets Niall sleep with him and comforting ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Away The Blues

He had been in a deep slumber or well as deep he could get on a tour bus when suddenly he felt a chill. Opening his eyes, Louis saw Niall standing before his bunk and he could tell the younger lad was upset. With a sleepy yawn he asked, “What’s the matter Ni?” Sitting up he watched as Niall looked around before speaking, “I am just feeling a bit homesick Lou, can I sleep with you?” Frowning he knew as a group that someone was always feeling a little homesick.

Nodding his head, he scooted over and lifted his blanket speaking, “Come on then Ni and crawl in.” He watched as the younger lad gave a half smile and crawled into the already too small space. As he pulled the curtain close, Louis settled back down and with a yawn threw his arm over Niall’s side. All the boys knew that if they were in need of a good cuddle just to hunt down him as well he wasn’t shy about being affectionate.

Feeling Niall grasp his hand, he gave the hand a squeeze then settled down to drift back to sleep. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes he heard Niall speak, “Lou are you awake?” Sighing he replied, “Yeah I am Ni…” As he finished speaking he felt Niall shift until they laid face-to-face, inches apart. Louis could feel Niall’s gaze on him and he couldn’t help but look at Niall’s lips as he licked them. It wasn’t common for the boys to joke around about whom they were date from the band but Louis was never quite honest. He always joked that it would be Harry but if he was true to himself he knew he would chose Niall.

Knowing he had been staring to long at Niall’s lips he allowed his blue eyes to flutter up locking with Niall’s own. He could tell the Irish boy was staring at him differently just like he was staring at him and almost in an instant Louis pressed his lips to Nialls. At first he freaked thinking Niall wasn’t returning but then he felt Niall’s hand snake up and curl his fingers into Louis’s hair eagerly returning the kiss. As the kiss began to become even more heated, Louis felt himself harden.

Breaking the kiss he met Niall’s eyes as he gripped Niall’s other hand. Taking the hand he slid it down until it was under the sweats and boxers he wore. He watched Niall’s eyes widen as he felt Louis’s hard on but instantly Louis felt Niall’s hand wrap around it then began to move his hand up and down. It started off slow as first but Louis couldn’t help but hiss, “Faster Niall faster please.” He could see the blonde smirk but do as he was told. Resisting the urge to buck into Niall’s hand he finally gave into the urge.

He felt as Niall slid his hand up and down, letting his fingers slowly brush against Louis hard on and Louis couldn’t help but let loose a moan. After a few more pumps, Louis felt himself come all over Niall’s hand. He felt as Niall slipped his hand out and with ease licked the cum from his hand. Eyes wide, Louis swallowed and then with his own hand felt Niall’s own hard on. Sliding down he pulled down the Irish lads sweats and boxers before wrapping his mouth around the hard on.

Sucking on the head he used his hands to cup the balls, playing with them. He couldn’t but smile as he felt Niall squirm beneath him. As he sucked he felt as Niall’s hands snaked into his hair once more before jerking his head down. Trying not to gag, Louis felt as Niall began to thrust his hips forward pounding into his mouth. After a few more thrusts and a suck or two from Louis he finally felt as Niall came. Swallowing it he popped back up beside the boy and with a smile murmured, “Feel better?” He watched as Niall shook his head yes and whispered, “Much better.” Feeling Niall’s lips brush his, Louis kissed him back then laughed as Niall buried his head into Louis chest yawning, “Thanks for the comfort Lou.” Running his fingers through the blondes hair he muttered, “Anytime Ni.”

As he snuggled down closer to Niall he added, “I hope the others didn’t hear any of that.” He watched as Niall met his eyes and gave a nod of agreement but it was only seconds later that they heard Harry chirp, “Its about time.” Smiling Louis rolled his eyes and the two giggled as they heard Liam, “It really is. It seems they have been circling each other for ages.” Kissing Niall’s temple he burst into laughter as Zayn quipped, “So who won the bet?” Meeting Niall’s blue eyes he leaned in whispering for only him to hear, “I think we both won this bet.” He watched Niall eagerly nod his head before falling asleep. Running his fingers through the blonde’s hair once more, Louis yawned and allowed himself to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but enjoy a good tour bus/bunk sex of any type especially when the boys overhear!


End file.
